An impacting device for impacting with a predetermined force or power a spherical head so that it covers a rod, the impact occurring after positioning the head above the rod with the latter introduced slightly into the cavity of the head designed to receive it.
Said devices of the prior art do not make it possible to perform a precise impaction of the rod which transmits the shock to the insert, and it is frequent that the insert be not well inserted in the reception element or be deteriorated, in particular cracked, or even broken, in particular in case of using such impacters to insert a ceramic insert in a cup to be received in the cotyloidal cavity of a hip.